Untitled.........
by Kiva
Summary: Set in the STH universe. Sarah realises that Draven is acting even weirder than usual. Is there something wrong? And what is the strange new case that Albrecht's working on? Currently untitled. Chapter 1 now up, more to come if desired. Please R&R. :)Sugg


Disclaimer ; The characters in this story, are not mine, nor do I lay any claim on them.  
  
Notes ; First, I hope this is the right place to post. This is just a little something I started when I was bored. This is chapter one, more will come if desired. Set anytime in the beginning of the first [and only,so far ] season of STH. After the portal is discovered, but before Eric is arrested for Shelly's murder. Please note, I have no spell checker and no Beta reader. Any and all mistakes are mine.  
  
Please feel free to let me know whether you like/ dislike. Enjoy...........  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The creak of the door sounded so loud in the quiet room, that Sarah flinched. It's not like she thought she could sneak up on Eric, but the slightest noise sounded a hundred times worse in this part of the building.  
  
Walking inside, she was unsuprised to see Eric, sitting in a crouch, his arms wrapped around his knees and staring out of the large window.  
  
* Classic Crow brooding pose,* she thought to herself. Not that the guy didn't have good reason to brood.  
  
It's just that he did it too well.  
  
"Hey Eric," she greeted. No response. Not that she had really expected one. When he was in this mood, it would pretty much take a sledgehammer to get his attention. She put her skateboard on the floor, allowing her bag to fall with it, and walked slowly over to the figure by the window.  
  
His gaze was fixed on a point beyond the broken glass. In a bid to get his attention, Sarah grabbed hold of the edge of the broken window frame, mindful of the sharp glass, and leaned out as far as she felt safe. Her efforts were rewarded when Eric came out of his trance, sitting up straight and grabbing hold of the leg she had stuck out, waving around in mid air for balence.  
  
"Sarah! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Hiding the smug smile from her victory, she moved away from the window, coming to sit next to Eric on the floor.  
  
"Trying to get your attention, what else?" she asked back. He turned, continuing his study of the sky visible through the opening, and Sarah decided to spill. He turned back to face her when she began.  
  
"Darla --- I mean, my mom," she substituted, seeing the look on Eric's face, "she told me to do my homework. I told her I would, as soon as I was done watching TV. She took that to mean I wasn't gonna do it, and we kinda had a fight."  
  
Seeing the way Eric frowned at this, she felt herself become defensive. "It wasn't a big fight!" she added. "We just shouted a little. I'm sick of her telling me what to do, you know. She spent so long in her own little world, with her own little friends, that I kinda got used to her not being around. It's just hard sometimes."  
  
*That's good Sarah,* she thought inwardly. *Get him involved in someone else's problems, even if they have to be yours, and take his mind off his own.*  
  
Most people thought of Sarah as a dumb kid, and some believed that kids were there simply to ignore. Well, that was fine with her. People got careless around 'dumb kids' such as herself, and she could learn things easeir than others. Like that house party deal with Kyle and the losers who would rob peoples homes. Admittedly, that hadn't exactly gone off according to plan, but hey, it all worked out in the end, right?  
  
So when people treated her as a kid, they were often suprised when she showed a wisdom beyond her young years. Except Eric. He and Shelly had treated her as an equal really, not as an annoyance to be tolerated. Which was one of the reasons they had earned her undying friendship.  
  
Turning her attention back to Draven, she noticed he was looking at her strangely. She decided a change of subject was in order.  
  
"Hey, you heard from Albrecht lately?"  
  
Draven sighed, turning his attention back to his observation of the window.  
  
"No," was all he said.  
  
*Okay,* she thought. *Short, precise, and to the point.*  
  
She shrugged. "Oh. He's probably busy with that new case that's got the cops so pissed."  
  
At another of those looks from from Eric, she sighed.  
  
"Upset, I meant to say upset."  
  
She looked down at her hands.  
  
"I thought he might have come to you about it."  
  
She was reffering to the 'unofficial' help that Draven sometimes gave Darryl with some of his........stranger......cases.  
  
Eric stood, moving over to his guitar, which rested in it's stand.  
  
"I don't know anything about any case, and I haven't seen Albrecht in a while."  
  
He sat on one of the steps leading to the window, and began plucking at the guitars strings.  
  
*Okay,* Sarah mused. *Acting even more brooding than normal........what the hell has happened now?*  
  
She took his guitar playing as a dismissal.  
  
"Okay then........I'll just.......go. It was great talking to you, for the five seconds you were in this world." He failed to respond to her sarcasm, and she realised, it really got on her nerves when he was so.........unruffled.  
  
*Unruffled........there's a joke for all you people out there with your own personal feathery friends.*  
  
"See you around then."  
  
Draven nodded, not really noticing anything other than the instrument he was playing. Sarah felt a stab of worry over his behaviour, but conceded that there was little she could do about it right now.  
  
Maybe Albrecht could talk to him.........maybe they'd had a fight or........something.  
  
Realising that speculation would get her no where, Sarah picked up her bag, slinging it across her shoulder, before grabbing her skateboard. Maybe a visit to the police station was in order.  
  
"See ya," she repeated. This time there was no answer, so she left, making sure to close the door behind her.  
  
************************* 


End file.
